


Eyes of a Soldier

by HugsandBugsSmileyface



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsandBugsSmileyface/pseuds/HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: "What's the point of walking across the room, when there's nothing to see when you get there?" Yuri whispers."What's the point in any of this? Why should I care? Why do you care?" Yuri cries."Because it's my job to teach you." Otabek says.
Relationships: As a background relationship, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

A/N: This will be a one or two-shot after the prologue. It will only be those 2 chapters, then I will be updating Switched and Love Drunk concurrently. So please enjoy this short story.

...  
PROLOGUE  
...

It hadn't been so bad. At first. A blur here and there. A few things out of focus. But the longer time went on, the worse his vision became. Yuri blinked his eyes at the distortion. Rubbing them didn't help.

"You may just need glasses, Yurio." Katsudon had said. "I wear them and it helps a lot." 

And so Yuri went to his ophthalmologist with his grandfather. After a few hours, the doctor asked to speak with Nikolai alone. What felt like an eternity passed before Nikolai came out, red eyed.

"Come on, Yuratchka. Let's go home." He said.

Yuri looked at his grandfather oddly, but nodded and followed after him.

"What's...what's going on Dedushka?" Yuri asked. His grandfather sighed.

"Nothing...um...just...you just need to rest your eyes for a while. Take it easy." His grandfather didn't sound convincing.

It was only after Yuri fell down the stairs that Nikolai knew he wouldn't be able to shelter him anymore. Yuri was fine, thank God. It wasn't a bad fall.

"I'm sorry, Deda. I wasn't watching where I was going, I guess. I..."

Nikolai cried and held Yuri close.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" Yuri asked.

Nikolai sobbed. "I should have told you earlier."

"About...what the doctor said? You've been acting weird ever since we went last week." Yuri noted.

Nikolai took a deep breath and sighed.

"The doctor said...well...he feels that...your eyes...they're only going to get worse."

Yuri's breath caught and he couldn't swallow.

"You're going blind, Yuri." Nikolai cried.  
.....


	2. Blinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri loses his vision.

They knew it would happen, but no one expected it to happen as quicky as it did. Not being able to skate anymore, Yuri moved out of Lillia's and back with his grandfather. Yuuri and Victor had cried at the news, and Yuri cried with them. He didn't want to leave skating, but the doctor told him truthfully. He didn't have long. It had barely been 3 months before Yuri woke up screaming he couldn't see.

"GRANDPA!!! GRANDPA I CAN'T SEE!!!" Yuri cried. He screamed for Nikolai, who was there in an instant. He held him close in his arms while Yuri cried. The darkness enveloped him and Yuri screamed even more.

"IT'S DARK! I CAN'T! I CAN'T SEE!!!....I CAN'T BREATHE! I'M SCARED!!!" Yuri's eyes filled with tears and they cascade down his face like a waterfall.

It took hours for him to calm down, only for him to fall asleep again. When he woke up again, the same screaming continued.  
...

"Doctor, I just don't know what to do. He sits at home all day and does nothing. I'm sure he's depressed. He says he doesn't want to be a burden on me. I tell him he's not a burden, but...he doesn't believe me." Nikolai sighed, sitting in the chair in the doctor's office rubbing his hands together.

The doctor nodded and sighed as well.

"This may sound harsh, Mr. Plisetsky, but I think you may be trying too hard. He needs to learn how to do things for himself if he's going to have any sort of quality of life."

Nikolai cried. "But he can't. I have have to take care of him."

"If you do too much he'll be dependent on you forever. He'll retreat into himself and stay there. Possibly forever. I haven't been trained in the care of blind people, nor have you." The doctor said. "So it's most likely in Yuri's best interest if he goes somewhere he can get that care."

"And where is that?" Nikolai asked, despondently. 

"There are...schools...for the blind. One of the best is in Almaty, in Kazakhstan. It's called the Altin Institute for the Blind."

"That's so far. No, he needs me."

"Mr. Plisetsky, Yuri is surviving on fear and resentment now. With the proper help he could learn to live again. Believe me. It's what is best for Yuri." The doctor told him. Nikolai broke down and cried again.

"I can help you contact them, if you would like to." The doctor said.

Still crying, Nikolai nodded. "Yes. Please."  
...

It was dark in the house when he returned. No sound. No light.

"Yuratchka? Are you awake?" Nikolai asked.

"Yeah." Yuri said, sitting up from the couch. "Welcome home." Yuri's eyes were focused on nothing, and he reached out to feel the table in front of him to help him stand.

"Do you want something to eat? It's about lunchtime. I could make some pirozhki."

"I'm not hungry." There was hardly any life in his words.

"You're sure?" Nikolai asked.

"You're home earlier than I expected." Yuri said, ignoring his grandfather's question and feeling his way to the end of the couch. "Did the doctor say anything?" Yuri asked, not really all that interested in the answer.

Nikolai sighed. "Yuratchka, sit down. I need to talk to you."

Yuri's brow furrowed, but he complied and sat back down on the couch.

"What's going on?" Yuri asked, warily.

"Yuratchka, the doctor feels that...it may be a good idea for you to seek professional help." his grandfather said.

"Like a shrink? Hell no! I'm blind, not crazy!" Yuri yelled. These days he only had 2 moods. Anger and nothingness. Nikolai shook his head, then spoke.

"No, Yuri. Not a shrink. A school."

"What? What kind of school? What the fuck would I do in school?" His voice died in his throat.

"It's...it's a school for the blind." His grandfather told him.

Yuri scoffed. "A school for the blind. Can they teach me to skate again?... Can they teach me to see? No thanks, Deda." Yuri said, closing his eyes and laying back down.

Nikolai kneeled down on the floor nearest the couch. "Yuri, the doctor really thinks you should go. And...and I do too. They may be able to help you. It wouldn't be forever. Just for a little while." he said.

Yuri scoffed again. "I've never heard of such a school near here." he said.

Nikolai sighed. Here it was. "That's because it's...it's not near here. It's in Almaty, in Kazakhstan."

At this, Yuri sat up. "In Kazakhstan? But that's so far away! I can't go there!"

At this, Nikolai said nothing. Neither did Yuri.

A long while passed before Yuri spoke again. "I understand. You just want to get me out of your hair, huh?" he spat, upset.

Nikolai touched his shoulder gently.

"Yuratchka, that's not true and you know it's not true."

Tears began to fill Yuri's eyes. "Then don't send me there, Deda. Please don't send me away. I don't want people looking at me and...and feeling sorry for me." Yuri cried. "Please please let me stay." Tears continued to fall down Yuri's face.

"Yuri, I don't want you to go away. But if they can help you, you should take the opportunity. You can't spend the rest of your life laying on the couch."

"Why not?!?!" Yuri screamed.

Nikolai ran his palm down Yuri's hair.

"Yuratchka...it won't be forever."

"Then you've already decided to send me there. Haven't you?" More tears.

Silence.

"Grandpa. Please."

Silence.

"Grandpa."

"Yes, it's been decided. Yuratchka, I just want what's best for you. And they can help you." Nikolai said.

"I don't want to go, Deda. There's nothing for me there. Nothing for me to see. It's dark. Everywhere. No matter where I go, that's not going to change. It just...dark. And I can't...I can't..." Yuri continued to cry.  
...

A/N: This may end up being a three chapter story after all. It was getting too long to put in one chapter, so I'm going to break it up into 3 chapters instead of two.

I hope everyone is enjoying this. :)

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface.

: ]


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and his grandfather arrive in Almaty.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been away for so long. My cat died and I've just been absolutely distraught for months. I haven't had the joy or motivation to do pretty much anything. It was like losing a family member. But, now with the quarantine, I have nothing but time on my hands, so I'm starting to get back into writing. Hope you guys like this next chapter. There'll probably be one or two more of this story, and then I will continue my others.

...

Yuri sighed as his grandfather helped him into the car. He felt his grandfather strap him in and heard the click of the seatbelt.

"There we go, Yuratchka. Are you comfortable enough?" His grandfather asked. Yuri shrugged. 

"I guess so." He muttered.

Nikolai sighed. "I know you don't want to go, Yuri. But they can help you. Way better than I know how." Nikolai just looked at his grandson. Yuri sat in the car with his eyes open, staring straight ahead. His unseeing eyes began to water, and he quickly wiped them away. "Our flight won't take long. And I'll be with you the whole way."

Yuri said nothing.

"Beautiful day for a drive." Nikolai said, getting into the driver's side.

Yuri scoffed. "It doesn't matter."

Nikolai sighed again. Maybe that had been the wrong thing to say. He felt like he was walking on eggshells around Yuri. This would help him. It just had to. 

"Come on, Yuratchka. We've got a plane to catch."  
.....

The flight wasn't very long. Yuri took a nap for most of it, but Nikolai stayed awake, simply staring at his grandson. How he wished he could give up his eyesight for Yuri. He was old, but Yuri still had many, many more years ahead of him. It didn't seem fair. Nikolai pet Yuri's soft blond hair as he watched the slow rising and falling of his chest.

All he could do for now was wait until the plane landed, which was in about 5 minutes. He supposed he should wake up Yuri, as it wouldn't be much longer until they arrived.

"Yuratchka? Wake up. The plane is landing soon."

"I'm awake, Deda." Yuri said. "I have been for awhile. It...felt nice having you smooth my hair." he said, sitting up properly. "We're almost there?" Yuri asked. 

"Yeah. Looks like we're descending now." Nikolai said.

After a bit of silence, Yuri spoke. 

"I'm hungry." He said.

His grandfather smiled. "Me too. I bet there's a restaurant in the airport. Want to grab some food there?" He asked.

Yuri smiled a bit. "Of course."

*ding* 

The ding overhead announced the captain was about to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now began our descent into Kazakhstan. We ask that you remain seated until the plane has fully come to a stop. Please be mindful when moving about the airplane as items may have shifted during the transit."

The plane landed almost immediately after the announcement. After a few minutes, they were allowed to move around.

Yuri yawned. "Damn, my back is stiff." Holding onto the seat in front of him, Yuri pulled himself up to stretch. He stepped out into the aisle for a moment, making sure to keep hold of his own chair.

"Gonna grab my bag, grandpa." Yuri said. "You put it directly over me, yeah?"

"Yeah." His grandpa said. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

Yuri shook his head. "No. I need to learn how to do this myself. It's just one bag. I should be capable of grabbing my own bag." Yuri smiled, but his grandfather could tell it was a forced smile. He was trying to stay positive for Yuri's sake, and Yuri was trying to stay positive for his grandfather's sake.

Reaching up above him, Yuri found his bag with ease. "I think I got it. This is the right bag, right grandpa?" Nikolai smiled, but shook his head. "Not quite. That's my bag. Yours should be to the right of where my bag was."

Yuri reached up to try again, and that's when it happened.

All of a sudden, Yuri felt his body lurch forward as something ran into him from behind. It had been another passenger, who had been trying to disembark. He had bumped into Yuri from behind.

"Ow!" Yuri yelled as he doubled over a bit.

The passenger scoffed. "Move it! What the fuck are you doing standing in the middle of the aisle? What, are you fucking blind? Can't you see there are people here? Watch where you're fucking going!"

With that, the man pushed past Yuri and left the plane. Yuri had wanted to yell at the man, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Yuratchka?" His grandfather called to him. "Take my hand. Come on." He guided Yuri back to his seat. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Yuri said nothing, but a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Let's just get to this fucking school." He muttered.   
...

It didn't take them very long to get to the school. After the incident, Yuri said he didn't feel like eating after all. The small speck of joy that his grandfather had seen in him was now gone, replaced with sadness and anger.

A car had picked them up from the airport, which was now dropping them off in front of the Altin Institute for the Blind.

"You said this was a family-run school?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. Most of the staff are sighted, so they should be able to help anyone with anything they might need, or if they get lost."

Yuri scoffed. "Fucking wonderful."

His grandfather got out of the car and went around to open Yuri's side.

"Come on now, Yuratchka. I've got you." Nikolai grabbed Yuri's arm and helped him out of the car. "Let's go inside."

Using his grandfather as a guide, Yuri walked inside the building for the first time.  
The first thing Yuri noticed when he walked through the building was the smell. It smelled like fresh paint.

"Jesus. The fuck? It smells like paint in here." He said.

"It does?" His grandfather asked, sniffing the air. "Huh. Yeah, I guess it does. I didn't notice until you said anything."

"How could you miss it?" Yuri asked. "It's so strong."

It was then he heard a voice coming from directly in front of him. It was laughing.

"Well, it should. We just had the foyer painted yesterday." The voice said. "You must be Yuri Plisetsky, I'm assuming? My father said you were arriving today."

"Who's asking?" Yuri said, narrowing his eyes in what he assumed was the man's general direction.

The man just laughed again.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Otabek Altin. I'm a teacher here at the Altin Institute for the Blind. And I'm going to be your teacher."  
...


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets his first lesson, and his grandfather leaves.

"Otabek...Altin, you said?" Yuri asked as Otabek led him away from his grandfather and to a nearby staircase.

"We're gonna be going upstairs to the second floor." Otabek said.

"Okay." Yuri held out his hand for Otabek to take, but he didn't. Instead, Yuri heard the footsteps of whom he assumed was Otabek. It sounded like he was climbing the steps.

"Are you coming?" Otabek asked.

Yuri frowned. "Aren't you going to help me?" He asked.

Otabek continued walking. "With what? It's your eyes that don't work, not your legs."

Yuri's mouth fell open in disbelief. How dare he be so rude!

"I'm waiting. Yuri, you are here to learn. You might as well start now. There's a rail on your left side. Use it. Count the steps, then commit them to memory. There are 23 steps. Hurry it up, I've got other things to do today so I would appreciate it if you would be a bit faster."

Yuri grit his teeth. This guy was seriously gonna piss him off.

"Well? I'm waiting."

.............

While Yuri was being escorted to his room, Nikolai was speaking to the head of the Altin Institute, Otabek's father.

"These last few weeks have been difficult for us." Nikolai said, looking at the ground. "It's all happened so fast, I'm not sure Yuri has had a chance to process it all."

Mr. Altin nodded his head, seriously. "Mr. Plisetsky...many families try to hide their blind children away from the world to protect them, but I can assure you that's not the answer. They are not mentally ill, Mr. Plisetsky, they're just not able to see in the way you or I do anymore."

Nikolai sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I can assure you, Mr. Plisetsky, everything is going to be okay. It's not the end of the world, I promise. But it will take hard work. Hard work, and love. Not just on your side, but on Yuri's as well."

"I couldn't love Yuri anymore if I tried." He cried.

"I'm sure that's true, Mr. Plisetsky. But you have to understand. The blind learn by doing, under the guidance of professionals. We find that family can be too concerned, too...willing to help. That's why we don't allow letters or visits for the first 5 months."

Nikolai looked as if someone had slapped him. "5 months?..." He whispered, incredulously.

"It's already hard enough on Yuri as it is!" He cried.

"Hard on Yuri...or hard on you?"

Nikolai just stared.

"The thing is, Mr. Plisetsky, the first thing we have to deal with here is self-pity. People that are close to you, like one's family, tend to be detrimental to that situation. We will send you updates, we promise. But you have to trust us. We know what we're doing."

At that, Nikolai had no words.  
..............

At the advice of Otabek's father, Nikolai made his goodbye to Yuri as short as possible. It was very difficult on both of them. Yuri didn't shout, he simply said, "Don't leave me here. Please don't leave me here." It was as if it was finally sinking in that he wasn't going to have his grandfather nearby anymore. 

After Nikolai left, Yuri simply sat on the bed and thought. What on Earth was this place going to be like for him? What should he expect? Who were these people? Yuri felt abandoned. He knew he wasn't. He knew his grandfather was doing this for his own good. But it didn't help ease the way he felt.

They'd let him be for a little while, but eventually, Otabek came in the room. 

"Yuri?" He asked.

"What?" Yuri sighed.

"I've got dinner ready. Sorry it's a bit late. There was a little bit of an incident in the kitchen." Otabek laughed.

"An incident?" Yuri responded, irritated.

"Yes. The students cook here and one of the students mixed up the cayenne pepper and the cinnamon. Needless to say we had about two dozen of the hottest deserts in the school." Otabek laughed. "Well, enough prattling on. I'm at the table nearest you. Come sit down, we're going to have dinner together. It's Kuurdak, one of my favorites."

Yuri glared in what he hoped was Otabek's direction, but he got up nonetheless.

With shaky footsteps and unseeing eyes Yuri made his way to the table.

"Good." Otabek praised.

Yuri sighed. This man was seriously getting under his skin. Everything he said pissed Yuri off.

"Now, this meal is part of your homework. You have a napkin to your left and your utensils on the right. Your plate is directly in front of you." Otabek said.

Yuri huffed. "I'd rather eat alone."

"When you eat meals in the dining hall, you will be allowed to choose your own company if you wish. However, as this is part of your assignment, you will eat with your teacher. And that is me."

Yuri raised his voice. "I don't want people looking at me!"

"Why, because you're blind and now eat with your hands? Everyone started off like that, it's okay." Otabek retorted.

Yuri snapped. "Look, my Dedushka did not send me here for you to teach me proper table etiquette!" 

Otabek clicked his tongue. "You see that's where you're wrong kitten. That is exactly what he sent you here for. For you to learn to be self-sufficient. And that includes table manners."

Yuri scoffed and grabbed at the food with his hand.

"Don't use your fingers!" Otabek admonished Yuri.

Yuri saw red.

"If you don't like watching blind people eat, why don't you get out of my fucking room!" Yuri yelled.

Otabek huffed. "All you think about is being blind! It just so happens that you are a perfectly able person who just happens to not be able to see with his eyes!"

Yuri was red in the face now. Whether from anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure.

"When are you going to come out of your little pity party and learn that you're still just a human being! Blind people are just as good or as bad as anyone else. You're not special!

"I said, get out then!" Yuri screamed, throwing his plate on the ground in anger.

Otabek sighed again.

"Shame. Dinner was good." He got up and began to leave the room. "There are towels in the closet. This is your room, so you get to clean up your own mess. No one's going to do it for you." he shut the door behind him, and then Yuri was alone. 

And he really felt so, so alone.  
.........

A/N: hey y'all! So I'm getting back into the habit of writing some. I know what direction I want to go with all of my stories, it's just a matter of time. I hope everyone is enjoying my stories.

Thanks for reading!

Hugs and Bugs,

Smileyface. 

: ]


End file.
